starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Skenar/Artículos creados
Aquí incluyo todos los artículos que he creado. La enorme mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, han sido traducidos de la Wookieepedia. Esto quiere decir que todos aquellos artículos que en la Wookieepedia eran esbozos, debían expandirse o demás temas de mantenimiento, también lo son en esta wiki. Estos artículos NO son los que dicen "esbozo" a su lado en esta lista. Los que dicen "esbozo" son aquellos que en la Wookieepedia son más largos o completos que aquí, pero yo no los traduje completos (en la mayoría de los casos fue porque los creé para azulear algún proyecto en el que estaba trabajando). Star Wars Vida Especies *Akul *Anfibio no identificado (Dagobah) *Annoo-dat *Annoo-dat prime *Arbusto gimer *Chalactano *Dragón gouka *Dunsenn *Farghul *Fruta oomsh *Kreehawk neimoidiano *Sanguijuela de plasma *Seylott (especie) *Seggor *Wharzog *Wol cabasshite Individuos (orgánicos y droides) *1-4 *2-ROB *3-S *4-S *5D6-RA-7 *5-S *8D8 *Alto Janss *Amanaman *Ann Gella *Antiguo Padawan no identificado *Arvel Crynyd *Ashaar Khorda *Asli Krimsan *Attark *Barada *Bedran Veb *Beedo *BG-J38 *Bogey 5632 *Boma (gungan) *Bren Quersey *Britt *Bron *Cal Majjer *Cyll Annora *Diplomático quermiano de la Nueva República no identificado *Diva Funquita *Djas Puhr *Damara Decrilla *Droe *Droopy McCool *DUM-4 *E'Dycu *E-5KL *EG-01 *EG-02 *EG-03 *EG-04 *EG-06 *Fe Sun *Fernooda *FLTCH R-1 *Fozec *Gailid *Galdos Stouff *Gartogg *Gauron Nas Tal *Ghana Gleemort *Ghoel *Giran *Graf Zapalo *Gragra *Guardia de esquife weequay no identificado *Harkaan *Hayca Mekket *Hem Dazon *Hermi Odle *Hombre no identificado con pantalones rojos *Hombre sin camisa no identificado *Hoonta *Hrchek Kal Fas *Imarra *J'Quille *J'Mikel *Jedi humano no identificado (decapitación de C-3PO) *Jubnuk *K'cri Elban *Kabe *Kadas'sa'nikto no identificado *Kajain'sa'nikto no identificado *Kalit *Kalpana *Kenki Spriow *Kh'aris Fenn *Kilon Tarlok *Kithaba *Klaatu *Kordren *Krell (artillero) *Kyood Vurd *Lannik Racto *Lergo Brazee *Lesle Andreya *Loje Nella *Lurll *Maj-Odo-Nomor *Malakili *Maritan Kas *Mellor Yago *Mett Habble *Mika *Mol Hedron *Momaw Nadon *Movimiento Pro-Tecnología *Muftak *Murquan *Na-Jia *Nima Maas *Nizuc Bek *Nok Derrick *Nysad *Ody Mandrell *Ortugg *Osak Ahot *Osi Sobeck *Osira Mavron *Pardo *Pareja de Saelt-Marae *Peerce *Piloto mercenario no identificado *Pong Krell *Pons Limbic *Pote Snitkin *Q-Varx *Queequeg *R4-C9 *R4-M9 *R5-X2 *Rad Torlent *Rayno Vaca *Senador espía de la CSI no identificado *Seylott no identificado *Schifil *Selif Xam *Romo Vax *Roop *Rogoe *Shaara *Skeel *Spiz *Sta-Den Eekin *Swagg *Sy Snootles *T'un *Tagg Sivrak *Tann Gella *Taym Dren-garen *Temo Dionisio *Tev Driscull *Tinté Vos *Tosinqas *Twin *Twolz *Uland *Utric Sandov *Vedain *Velken Tezeri *Vez *Vizam *Vordell *Weequay lanzado de la barcaza velera no identificado *Wiorkettle *Wooof *Wooral *Xiaan Amersu *Xob *Ydde *Yndis Mylore *YVH-908 *Zan Ransom *Zazzi Yown *Zud *Zyn Historia Años *88 ABY Eventos *Batalla de Umbara *Escaramuza en el núcleo de poder de Coruscant *Festival de Guerreros *Funeral de Yarael Poof *Misión a Kiffex *Misión al Palacio de Jabba (Guerra Civil Galáctica) *Rescate de Han Solo Astrografía Asteroides, meteoritos y cometas *Cinturón Muerto *Cinturón Zossi Ciudades *Chenachochan *Parrlay *Testa Clima *Tormenta de iones Edificios y calles *Avenida Figg *Café de K'cri *Centro de Comando Yinchorri *Ciudadela *Ciudadela hutt *Club Central de Gale *Madre de Shaa *Parque Oa *Salón de la Pira del Templo Jedi Estrellas *Faarlsun *Gyrlat *Nirauan (estrella) Geografía *Cañón Vondar *Cementerio de rancors *Las Agujas Hidrografía *Lago Norka *Lago Umberbool *Río de la Luz Lunas *Iktotch *Justa *Mayvitch 7 *Mortav *Mutar-Horan *Seldibia *Yuga Planetas *Amador *Annoo (Gelefil) *Arbran VI *Arganu *Bryexx *Calipp *Diado *Eyttyrmin *Fadden *Gerhalt III *Iktotchon *Immalia *Karfeddion *Kiffex *Lola Sayu *Lorrad *Neutra Cuatro *Ottabesk *Rhamsis Callo *Sardoran *Seylott (planeta) *Sharlissia *Spintir *Swarquen *Talas *Tasariq *Tekurr'k *Trenal *Uhanayih *Umaren'k *Wol Cabassh Sectores, cúmulos y nebulosas *Cúmulo Parthoviano *Sector Almak *Sector Bon'nyuw-Luq *Sector Corthenia *Sector Fellwe *Sector Immalia *Sector Khuiumin *Sector Kiffu Sistemas *Sistema Almak *Sistema Arkam *Sistema Baltizaar *Sistema Belazura *Sistema Carto *Sistema Chalenor *Sistema Chibias *Sistema Dousc *Sistema Faarlsun *Sistema Fest *Sistema Gerhalt *Sistema Kheedar *Sistema Khuiumin *Sistema Lola Sayu *Sistema Lorn *Sistema Lorrad *Sistema Neutra *Sistema O'reen *Sistema Ottabesk *Sistema Sharlissia *Sistema Tasar *Sistema Thonner *Sistema Umaren'k *Sistema Yinchorri *Sistema Yuga *Sistema Zongorlu Tecnología Armas y objetos relacionados *Atractor de iones *Carga de detonita *Cuchilla para sangrías *Detonita *Retransmisor de energía Estaciones espaciales *Arkam 13 *Mundo rueda Modelos, líneas y clases de droides *AG *Droide astromecánico serie R3 *Droide de energía (solo el contenido, el articulo ya existia pero respondia al nombre de Droide de energía GNK) *Droide de reparación serie DUM Naves y vehículos *Abolisher (desambiguación) *Burlador de bloqueos *Bestia de metal *Cañonera clase Tempestad *Caza patrulla Machete-9 *Crucero pesado clase Acorazado *Cuchara Larga *Escuadrón Azul (desambiguación) *Escuadrón Azul (Orden Jedi) *Espíritu de Mindor *Halcón-Murciélago (cañonera clase Tempestad) *Harken *Mersel Kebir *Nave de ataque yinchorri *Nave de la Federación de Comercio *Nave estelar de Ki-Adi-Mundi *Vindicador *Volador atmosférico hutt Cultura Alimentos y medicina *Comaren *Jugo juri *Nuez chee *Tihar *Yeade Artefactos culturales *Baliza transceptora Jedi *Holorepositorio Familias, clanes y casas *Familia Kalpana *Sibiu Idiomas *Idioma quermiano La Fuerza *Astrogación instintiva Organizaciones *Alto Comando Yinchorri *Banda de Tecnoratas *Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares Jedi *Gobierno Provisional Independiente de Rendili *Guardianes Kiffu *Hijos e Hijas de la Libertad *Partido Racionalista Religión *Iluminación Chalactana *Infante de Shaa *Ojo que No se Cierra *Shaa Ropa y accesorios *Tocado de dientes de akul *Vara gimer Términos, trabajos y rangos *Esposa de confianza *Esposa de honor *Guardia de esquife *Sheyf Textos *Arenas en Invierno Vida real Composiciones *Anakin's Betrayal *Imperial Motif Organizaciones *Kenner Personas *Amanda Lucas *Alex McCrindle *Alfie Curtis *Bob Anderson *David Espinoza *Drew Struzan *Jesse Jansen *John D. Branon *John Fensom *Ken Kelly *Khan Bonfils *Lindsay Duncan *Michael Culver *Pablo Helman *Peter Sutton *Phil Herbert *Rodolfo Migliari *Shelagh Fraser *Stephen Youll *Tommy Ilsley *Zachariah Jensen Publicaciones *A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale *Classic Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca *Classic Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca 1 *Classic Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca 2 *Classic Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi *Classic Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi 1 *Classic Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi 2 *Classic Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza *Classic Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza 1 *Classic Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza 2 *Cronología de historias cortas *Cronología de libros *Cronología de publicaciones *Cronología de series de televisión *Cronología de videojuegos *Episode I: Anakin Skywalker *Episode I: Queen Amidala *Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½ *Heavy Metal Jedi *Listado de cómics *Listado de publicaciones de Star Wars *Mandorla *Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe *Return of the Jedi (radio) *Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995) *Star Wars (Marvel) *Star Wars 1 *Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca - Edición Especial (TPB) *Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi - Edición Especial (TPB) *Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial *Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial 1 *Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial 2 *Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial 3 *Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial 4 *Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza - Edición Especial (TPB) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures (TPB) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (desambiguación) *Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (desambiguación) *Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set *Tales from Jabba's Palace *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale *Who's Who in Jabba's Palace